Untitled
by Anna Banana
Summary: This about is who Harry Potter became in his old age and about his grandaughter Dalina...


Untitled  
  
  
  
Dalina lay on the grass, her green eyes wide, staring at the sky. The bright sun glinted off  
her coppery curls. Her parents and aunt sat nearby, deep in conversation. Her grandfather, whose  
eyes she and her at the sea. The ocean breeze blew his dark gray hair aside and would have  
revealed, to aunt had inherited, ignored them all. He stood on a hill and looked o anyone who  
had been looking, a faint, but still visible, lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Dalina Potter did not know her grandfather. Yes, she knew his name, Harry Potter, but  
that was about all. This was the first time she had seen him since her grandmother's funeral  
seven years before. She had barely been five and couldn't remember her grandfather at all,  
though strangely, she remembered her grandmother very well. Grammy, she had called her.  
Grandmother Ginny had had reddish curls streaked mostly gray, kind brown eyes, a sweet smile,  
and a wonderful spirit. Dalina remembered how much in love her grandparents had been. When  
Grammy died, Grandpa had been crushed. He had virtually shunned his children and then taken  
a long aimless trip around the world. When he returned, he shut himself away. This first meeting  
after so long was not going well.  
  
Dalina lay very still, thoughts racing in her mind.   
  
Why? Why don't I know him? What's wrong with him? What did he do that makes me,  
his granddaughter, a celebrity just by bearing his name? Why won't they tell me? I have a right  
to know! I'm old enough! Not a baby anymore! Why I'm going into second year! Everyone is  
treating me specially! I must know!  
WHY?  
Her thoughts careened into a mental wall of anger and unanswered questions and  
exploded in a fiery inferno. She could feel herself tensing and before she realized what was  
going on, she was on her feet and running like a maniac towards the hill facing the sea.   
  
Her aunt, Lily, saw her racing up the slope and rose to chase after her, but was to late.  
Dalina was standing right behind her grandfather. She grabbed his thin arm and spun him around  
to face her.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screamed into his face. His eyes glazed with  
shock. He jerked his hand up as if to slap her and then his eyes cleared. He stared at his hand.  
Dalina stood puzzled. The anger and drive that she had possessed seconds before were drifting  
away and she realized with a petrifying jolt, what she had just done. What ever did I do that for?  
She thought for a moment. God, what have I done? She thought.  
  
"Child, I have no idea myself. Who I am that is," he said calmly, though he looked quite  
bewildered. He stared at her like he had never really seen her before, which in truth, he had not.  
Not really. He gently reached for her hair and lifted a lock. "Your hair," he murmured, "so like  
Ginny's." To Dalina's horror, tears began to stream down his face.   
  
  
"Are you quite sure you're not off your head?" Dalina asked him gently.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'm sure." his old, worn, lined face lit up beneath the glittering tears. "I'm alive  
again. Oh thank god you did that mychild!"   
  
"Wh-why?"  
  
" I think I needed to be jerked sharply back to life. I'm a sour old geezer, a recluse, deluded,  
aren't I? That's what I've become. I was mourning a women, my only love, who would have  
wanted me to get on with life. To be happy. To know you, my granddaughter. Now I shall tell  
you who I am." Harry Potter embraced Dalina and she hung limp and shocked in his embrace.  
Lily Potter, his daughter, named after Harry's mother came over the crest of the hill.  
  
"I saw it all," she said calmly. "Dalina is one of us. She does have a right to know."  
  
"Yes."he agreed. James Potter, Dalina's father, named after Harry's father, and his wife,  
Allyson arrived on the top of the hill. "I have to apologize. To all of you. Oh god. I-I hope you  
except." Jame's answer was a simple hug. They sat on the hill and were a family again. And  
Dalina heard the tale of her grandfathers youth and his bravery, and the treacherous evil of the  
Dark Lord of the past, Voldemort...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
